Because of You
by AeonianDreams
Summary: 2 Years after Lunar Silver Star: Nash is remembering what could have been and decides that finally the time is right to move on to the future. NashxMia


Because of You

By: Aeonian Dreams

It had been almost two years since the fall of Ghaleon and both Nash and Mia had spent their time trying to rebuild Vane and the Magic Guild. So far they had been unable to get the once proud city to fly but the fact of the matter was that it was flourishing again. Mia was working hard as Guild Leader to try to bring the Guild back to it's full strength and prestige while Nash quietly followed behind her every step helping her achieve her dreams.

Sadly that did not always leave the two time to themselves. Mia was always busy with the affairs of running the Guild while Nash was busy teaching the new mages that were flocking to the city. It made Nash's heart ache every time he had a free moment to talk to Mia only to have it taken away by another person's need of her. Still, he smiled through it and stayed by her side as best he could to support her.

The days blurred on as the work mounted to try to rebuild Vane and it felt like it had only been a heartbeat since he had seen Ghaleon fall and the Azure City of Althena. Memories of his adventures around the world of Lunar with his friends came to his mind often and today was no exception. He leaned against a large open doorway leading out and watched the rain fall. Rain almost always made him feel nostalgic for the days spent in the wide open country.

His mind wandered the paths of his memories so fully that he failed to notice someone behind him. "Ar e you alright, Nash?" came a gentle voice.

He turned to see Mia standing there. His heart jumped in his throat as he saw her smile at him. Even after all this time she was still hauntingly beautiful enough to stun him when she smiled. It had been two years since their adventures and she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman since then. It took him a minute to find his voice. "Uh, y-yes, Mia, I'm fine. Just watching the rain come down. I was planning on holding a class outside today but with the rain I think it's not going to happen."

Mia moved to stand beside him and looked to the rain cascading down the archway. "I think so, too." She brushed a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. "You just looked so sad staring outside, I was wondering if you were alright." Her voice took a tone of worry as she peered up at him.

Nash offered up a nervous laugh. "Yes, I'm fine. Just remembering our adventures with Alex. It seems so long ago and yet it seems like yesterday."

She laughed at that, covering it with a delicate hand. "I agree, but no matter how long ago it was it's always going to be with us, isn't it?"

"Yes, we've both learned so much from adventuring with Alex." He grinned easily down at her. "I've learned to be a better man and to have faith in those I love." His brown eyes caught Mia's dark blue eyes.

She faintly blushed and nodded. "We both learned to be better people, Nash."

"No, Mia, you were always a better person than I was. I failed you then, and I swear I won't fail you anymore. I made you a promise, Mia. And I will die to keep it." He swore passionately feeling his cheeks heat up as she gazed into his face.

"I don't want you to die." She said softly her face falling into sorrow.

"I'll do my best not to," Nash offered up a soft smile and in a split second decision took one of her hands into his. "But I mean it. I want to do anything I can for you, Mia." His voice died in his throat for a moment and when he finally regained it, it came out soft and he choked out. "You mean the world to me."

Mia blushed a bright pink as she looked to see the passion in his eyes. "Oh, Nash."

"I know, I know we're just friends." He blurted out quickly, trying to back peddle. He took a deep breath and decided to plunge in. He had spent the better part of two years fighting between the idea of supporting her and not being a burden and his own feelings. Figuring it had been best not to tell her so that she could focus on the Guild he had kept quiet. But as the years wore on he found he could hardly take it anymore. "But, I love you Mia. I always have. And I know that you have so much on your plate that you don't have room to deal with this. I understand that, but I want to support you and be there for you no matter what. What I do, I do because I love you and not because you are the leader of the Magic Guild."

Mia stood there silent and Nash braced himself for the inevitable rejection he was about to receive. He had known it was going to happen but he still wanted to let out everything he had been holding in for so long. He had finally gotten the courage to tell her and he felt satisfied. At least she would know that he did it because he cared for her, not because of what she was. He hoped that would help give her some consolation in a place where she had respect and help because of what she was, one of the Five Heroes and leader of the Magic Guild.

When she said nothing Nash was forced to look up from his shoes to see her standing there with tears in her eyes. He cursed himself under his breath. Mia crying was the last thing he had wanted or forseen happening. "Mia, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" But his apology was cut off as Mia closed the gap and threw her arms around his neck.

He blinked down at her in surprise as she looked up into his eyes. Her voice was full of tears when she spoke. "Oh Nash, I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long!"

"You have?" the brown haired mage asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Of course I have. I've been worried you didn't feel the same way I did." She breathed as she felt him brush a tear off of her cheek.

"You mean you-" He said and smiled brilliantly up at him.

"I love you, Nash. I have for so long. I told you on Black Rose Street back in Meribia but you didn't really react so I just, I figured..." Mia flushed a deep scarlet and let her hair fall into her face.

Carefully Nash brushed her hair back from her eyes and held her face in his hands. "I figured you didn't mean you loved me like that. I thought you meant as a friend."

Mia gave a tearful giggle. "No. Isn't this silly? All this time because of a simple misunderstanding."

Nash chuckled and nodded. "Yes, to think of all that time we could have had together...I guess we'll have to make up for lost time."

She looked up at him her face falling into confusion. "What do you mean?"

Without a word he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was better than he imagined it to be. She was soft and yielding and tasted like spice and magic. Her arms tightened around his neck as she kissed him back. One of his hands snaked into her hair while the other one held her tight at the small of her back. The two were locked in love as the rain fell down. The rain was made for memories, Nash had always thought, and now he was making new ones.


End file.
